Vrook Lamar
Jedi-Meister Vrook Lamar war ein Mitglied des Jedi-Rates zur Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege, sowohl auf Coruscant als auch auf Dantooine. Biografie Frühe Jahre und Erster Sith-Krieg thumb|left|Vrook im [[Jedi-Rat von Dantooine.]] Man weiß nicht viel über die Jugend von Vrook Lamar, doch es kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass er einige Jahre älter als Meister Kavar ist und dementsprechend ebenfalls im Ersten Sith-Krieg gekämpft hat. Nachdem die kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen mit den Sith Exar Kun und Ulic Qel-Droma beendet waren, wurde Vrook in den Jedi-Rat von Dantooine berufen, von wo aus er die Große Jagd auf die monsterhaften Terentateks mitkoordinierte. Nur 3 Jahre nach dem Krieg (3996 VSY) konnten bis auf wenige Exemplare alle Bestien ausgerottet werden. Nur auf Kashyyyk und Korriban gab es noch Terentateks, die nun die Ziele der Jedi-Ritter Shaela Nuur, Duron Qel-Droma und Guun Han Saresh wurden. Trotz einer gewissen Skepsis auf Seiten Vrook Lamars erteilte Meisterin Bala Nisi den Auftrag. Die Bedenken sollten sich jedoch kurz darauf als berechtigt erweisen, da sich die drei Freunde zerstritten und auf der Jagd getötet wurden. Mandalorianische Kriege Einige Jahrzehnte vergingen und Vrook stieg weiter auf und übernahm bald sogar zeitweise den Vorsitz des Jedi-Rates auf Coruscant. Trotzdem war der zurückhaltende Jedi-Meister weiterhin in der Ausbildung von Padawanen in der Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine tätig. Dabei fielen ihm einige vielversprechende Schüler auf, unter anderem der charismatische Revan und dessen Freund Malak sowie die spätere Verbannte. Diese hatte sich wohl einige Wortgefechte mit seinem damaligen Padawan geliefert, wofür er sie disziplinieren wollte, was Vandar Tokare jedoch entschieden ablehnte. In den 3970er Jahren wuchs jedoch die Bedrohung durch die Mandalorianer in den Gebieten des Äußeren Randes weiter heran, sodass der Jedi-Orden langsam unter Druck geriet. Dieser übte jedoch Zurückhaltung und beschränkte sich auf gelegentliche Aufklärungsmissionen. Einzig der inzwischen voll ausgebildete und immer wissensdurstige Revan fühlte sich berufen, den äußeren Welten zur Hilfe zu kommen und scharte in den folgenden Jahren Gleichgesinnte um sich. thumb|left|Vrook während Lucien Draays Anhörung. Auf Taris ereignete sich im Jahr 3964 VSY das Padawan Massaker, bei dem einige Padawane von ihren Meistern getötet wurden, um einer möglichen Bedrohung durch einen späteren Sith vorzugreifen. Zayne Carrick, Padawan von Lucien Draay, entkam jedoch dem Morden und flüchtete von Taris. Die Meister nutzten seine Flucht und beschuldigten den jungen Mann des Mordes. Kurze Zeit später kontaktierte Zayne die Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine, wobei sich der Rat entsetzt über die Geschehnisse zeigte. Auch Meister Vrook war anwesend. Nach Monaten der Flucht war Zayne noch immer nicht gefunden worden, sodass sich die Meister von Taris vor dem Jedi-Rat verantworten mussten. Der Vorsitzende Vrook Lamar tadelte Lucien Draay für die Ineffizienz seiner Gruppe und wies ihnen trotz Protest getrennte Aufträge zu. Die Mandalorianer jedoch entschlossen sich gleichzeitig zu einer Offensive gegen die Galaktische Republik und lösten somit die Mandalorianischen Kriege aus. Das Leid in den Randgebieten der Republik veranlasste Revan und seine Anhänger nun zum Eingreifen, womit sie sich gegen den ausdrücklichen Willen des Jedi-Rates stellten. Erschüttert beobachteten die Meister, wie immer mehr Ritter und Padawane - darunter auch Malak und die zukünftige Verbannte - Revan in die Schlacht folgten. Der Krieg nahm mit der Schlacht von Malachor V seinen blutigen Höhepunkt und beendete den Feldzug der Mandalorianer gegen die Republik. Jedi-Bürgerkrieg Doch anstatt in den Schoß der Republik zurückzukehren, fiel der größte Teil der Flotte mitsamt ihrem Befehlshaber Revan der Dunklen Seite der Macht anheim, was dem Jedi-Orden einen weiteren heftigen Schlag versetzte. Einzig eine Jedi, die die Verbindung zur Macht verloren hatte, stellte sich dem Jedi-Rat auf Coruscant. Auch diesmal führte Vrook Lamar den Vorsitz und die zutiefst erschütterten Meister verurteilten sie zum Verlassen des Ordens, worauf diese nur noch als die "Verbannte" bekannt war. Nach dieser einschneidenden Erfahrung wurden die Regeln des Ordens noch strenger. Vrook ging zurück nach Dantooine und nahm dort wieder die Ausbildung von Schülern und Padawanen auf. thumb|right|Der Jedi-Rat von Dantooine. Nach Jahren des Krieges gegen die Anhänger von Darth Revan entsandte der Rat von Dantooine 3956 VSY ein Einsatzteam, um den Sith-Lord zur Strecke zu bringen. Als dieser von Bastila Shan und zwei weiteren Jedi auf der Brücke seines Schiffes gestellt wurde, ergriff Darth Malak die Chance und feuerte auf das Schiff seines Meisters. Schwer verletzt wurde Revan nach Dantooine gebracht, wo sich die Meister dafür entschieden, seine Persönlichkeit zu verändern und sein Leben als Jedi und Sith auszulöschen. Doch die Wege der Macht sind unergründlich und kurze Zeit später wurde Revan wieder in die Auseinandersetzungen gezogen. Nachdem er auf Taris gestrandet war, kam der ehemalige Sith in Begleitung von Bastila erneut nach Dantooine. Die Jedi-Meister – vor allem Vrook Lamar – waren äußerst skeptisch, was eine erneute Ausbildung zum Jedi anging, entschieden sich aber schlussendlich dafür. Revan suchte in der Folge die Sternenkarten auf verschiedenen Planeten und setzte sich so mit seiner Geschichte auseinander, bis Darth Malak und die Sternenschmiede in der Schlacht von Rakata Prime vernichtet werden konnten. Darauf verließ Revan die Republik. Zwischenzeitlich war auch die Enklave auf Dantooine von den Sith beschossen worden, wobei viele Jedi starben. Vrook Lamar, Vandar Tokare, Zhar Lestin und Dorak überlebten den Angriff jedoch unverletzt. Erneute Bedrohung Die Republik und der Jedi-Orden hatten nur wenig Zeit, sich von den vorangegangenen Kriegen zu erholen. Schon im Jahr 3952 VSY sahen sich die Jedi einer neuen Bedrohung gegenüber, die sie jedoch nicht genau verifizieren konnten. Um dieses Problem zu lösen, wurde ein Jedi-Konklave auf dem Miraluka-Planeten Katarr anberaumt. Dies nahm jedoch ein jähes Ende, als der Sith-Lord Darth Nihilus den kompletten Planeten und mit ihm alles Leben darauf zerstörte. Nur wenige Jedi hatten dies überlebt, darunter die Meister Vrook Lamar, Kavar, Zez-Kai Ell, Atris und Lonna Vash sowie Bastila Shan, die sich zu der Zeit bei der republikanischen Flotte aufhielt. Die Meister beschlossen, sich für die nächste Zeit zu verstecken, bis sie die Bedrohung eindeutig identifizieren und angreifen konnten. Die Verteidigung von Dantooine thumb|left|Vrook auf dem Weg zum Söldnerlager.Vrook Lamar ging in der Folge nach Dantooine zurück, wo er Administratorin Terena Adare beim Wiederaufbau des Planeten unter die Arme griff. Aufgrund verschiedener Umstände war auch die Verbannte in das Blickfeld der Sith geraten und begab sich mit einigen Gefährten auf eine Mission, ihre Vergangenheit aufzuarbeiten und dabei die verstreuten Jedi wieder zusammenzubringen. Dabei kam sie auch nach Dantooine, wo ihr Administratorin Adare von den verschiedenen Problemen berichtete. Beim Besuch der Jedi-Enklave fand die Verbannte einige Hinweise, dass Vrook Lamar kurz zuvor dort gewesen war. Dann entdeckte sie ihn in einem Energiekäfig im Lager einiger Söldner, die sich das auf Jedi ausgesetzte Kopfgeld sichern wollten. Nach seiner Befreiung zeigte sich der leicht aufbrausende Meister jedoch wenig begeistert und tadelte die Verbannte für ihr vorschnelles Handeln, da sie dadurch Khoonda in Gefahr gebracht habe. Kurz darauf sollte der Angriff des Söldnerführers Azkul stattfinden, dem es nun entgegenzuwirken galt. Während die Verbannte die Verteidigungsanlagen sicherte, machte sich Vrook auf den Weg ins Söldnerlager, um den Angriff zu verzögern. Nachdem die Bedrohung überstanden war, stellte sich Vrook den Fragen der Verbannten. Dabei zeigte er deutlich seine Abneigung gegen ein gesteigertes Vertrauen in die ehemalige Jedi, klärte sie jedoch über die Entscheidungen und Beweggründe der Jedi-Meister auf. Zum Schluss lehrte er sie noch die Lichtschwertform Ataru, wobei er sie trotz des schnellen Erlernens aufgrund von Haltungsschwächen tadelte. Das Ende thumb|right|Die 3 Meister in der Jedi-Enklave. Auch die anderen Meister konnten von der Verbannten aufgespürt werden, sodass sich Vrook, Kavar und Zez-Kai Ell auf Dantooine einfanden, um der Verbannten auch die letzten Geheimnisse zu offenbaren und sich den Sith zu stellen. Da in ihren Augen die Verbannte immer noch eine zu große Bedrohung für die Macht darstellte, wollten sie diese nun endgültig von der Macht trennen, was jedoch von Kreia, die eigentlich die Sith Darth Traya war, verhindert wurde. Diese entzog den Meistern die gesamten Machtkräfte, was diese zunächst in einen Schockzustand versetzte und kurze Zeit später tötete, da sie ohne die Verbindung zur Macht nicht überleben konnten. Persönlichkeit thumb|right|Vrook Lamar während des [[Jedi-Bürgerkrieges.]] Vrook Lamar verkörpert einen Archetypen von Jedi-Meister, der auch 4000 Jahre nach seiner Zeit noch existiert. Mit seiner zurückhaltenden und leicht arroganten Art sucht er die Schuld für schlechte Ereignisse und Kriege zunächst bei anderen, als bei sich selbst. Trotzdem diese Fehler einige seiner Kollegen, vor allem Kavar und Zez-Kai Ell, später für sich selbst realisieren, bleibt Vrook stur und beharrt bis zum Ende auf seiner Position. Dabei wirkt er oft pessimistisch und leicht zynisch, was sich vor allem nach Ausbruch des Zweiten Sith-Krieges zeigt. Darüber hinaus ist Vrook jedoch ein strenger Lehrer und fähiger Kämpfer, der verschiedene Lichtschwertstile (Ataru, Shien/Djem So, Niman) sowie einige starke Machtfähigkeiten beherrscht. Vrook Lamar besitzt ein grünes Lichtschwert. Hinter den Kulissen *Vrook Lamar ist einer der wenigen tragenden Charaktere, die sowohl in Knights of the Old Republic I als auch The Sith Lords vorkommen. *Aufgrund seiner Persönlichkeit erinnert Vrook an verschiedene Jedi zur Zeit der Klonkriege. Ähnlich wie Vrook Bedenken bezüglich der erneuten Ausbildung Revans hat, äußert sich auch Mace Windu in Die dunkle Bedrohung über Anakin Skywalker. Weitere Parallelen zwischen den Epochen sind die Machtstärke Anakins und Revans sowie die Spezies von Vandar Tokare und Yoda. Alternatives Ende *Verfolgt der Spieler den Pfad der Dunklen Seite, so wird er auf Dantooine Azkul unterstützen und beim Angriff auf Khoonda Vrook Lamar zum Kampf herausfordern und töten. *Unterstützt der Spieler zunächst die Khoonda Miliz, hat er später in der Jedi-Enklave erneut die Chance, gegen die Jedi-Meister anzutreten und diese zu töten. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel)'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' *''Der Verrat'' *''Stunde der Wahrheit'' *''Shadows and Light'' Lamar, Vrook Lamar, Vrook Lamar, Vrook Lamar, Vrook Lamar, Vrook en:Vrook Lamar es:Vrook Lamar